This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2000-114201 (filed in Japan on Apr. 14, 2000), 2000-114202 (filed in Japan on Apr. 14, 2000), 2000-114203 (filed in Japan on Apr. 14, 2000) and 2000-160297 (filed in Japan on May 30, 2000), the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tremble correction camera, and more particularly, to a tremble correction camera having a function for correcting a tremble derived from a photographer""s hand tremble.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various technologies have been proposed for a camera capable of preventing degradation of quality of a pickup image caused by a photographer""s hand tremble.
For example, there is the technology of warning a photographer of a hand tremble in a low-shutter speed mode that is prone to a hand tremble, or the technology of changing a shutter speed to a high shutter speed according to a program line. Moreover, there is the technology of detecting a degree of a hand tremble using an acceleration sensor or an angular speed sensor and starting opening and closing a shutter at a timing at which the hand tremble is minimized during exposure. Methods for actively correcting a tremble in an image responsively to detection of a hand tremble include a method of tilting a lens included in a taking optical system or displacing it in a direction orthogonal to the optical axis of the optical system so as to cancel a tremble in an image to thus stabilize a pickup image on film.
Cameras in which the method of tilting or displacing a lens included in a taking optical system include, for example, a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2605326 (Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 1-191113). In the disclosed camera, a hand tremble is corrected by driving the last group of lenses included in the taking optical system in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis of the optical system.
Moreover, Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 8-129198 discloses a camera that drives film in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis of an optical system so as to correct a hand tremble.
The camera disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 2605326 (Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 1-191113) has a hand tremble correcting mechanism included in a taking lens. Therefore, when the camera has various interchangeable taking lenses selectively attached to a camera body according to a photographic situation, a hand tremble correcting mechanism is needed for each of the interchangeable taking lenses. Moreover, a tremble detection sensor and a tremble correcting mechanism must be included in each taking lens. This leads to an increase in the size of a taking lens and an increase in the costs of the camera.
Moreover, the camera disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 8-129198 drives film to correct a hand tremble. Therefore, when it comes to a single-lens reflex camera, the result of correction recognized in a pickup image cannot be checked through a viewfinder.
To solve the foregoing inconvenience, it is considered that a camera having a tremble correcting function that makes it possible to check the result of correction through a viewfinder without inviting an increase in the size of a taking lens or an increase in costs.
A tremble correction camera of the present invention includes: a camera body; a taking lens attachable/detachable to/from the camera body; and a tremble correction optical system located near a dismounting/mounting member of the camera body in which the taking lens is mounted.
A tremble correction camera of the present invention includes: a camera body; a light path changing unit for changing a path of light that represents a pickup image through a taking optical system; and a tremble correction optical system located in front of the light path changing unit within the camera body.
A tremble correction camera of the present invention includes: a camera body having a main mirror and a mount in or from which a taking lens can be mounted or dismounted; a tremble correction optical system interposed between the main mirror and the mount, composed of optical members, and moved in order to correct a tremble; a driver for driving the tremble correction optical system; a first control unit incorporated in the camera body and controlling photography; a second control unit incorporated in the camera body and controlling the driver; a first detector for detecting whether the taking lens is attached to the camera body; and a second detector for detecting whether a tremble correction mode in which the tremble correction optical system is used to correct a tremble is set.
A tremble correction camera of the present invention includes: a detector for detecting a tremble of the camera; a correction optical system interposed between a mount, in or from which a taking lens can be mounted or dismounted, and a main mirror, and moved in order to correct a tremble according to the tremble detected by the detector; a judging unit for judging whether a focal length exhibited by the taking lens falls within a predetermined range; and a corrective movement restricting unit for restricting the corrective movement of the tremble correction optical system according to the result of judgment made by the judging unit.
A tremble correction camera of the present invention includes: a detector for detecting a tremble of the camera; a correction optical system interposed between a mount, in or from which a taking lens can be mounted or dismounted, and a main mirror, and moved in order to correct a tremble according to the tremble detected by the detector; and a corrective movement restricting unit for restricting the corrective movement of the tremble correction optical system according to a focal length exhibited by the taking lens.
A tremble correction camera of the present invention includes: a camera body having a main mirror and a mount in or from which a taking lens can be mounted or dismounted; a tremble correction optical system interposed between the main mirror and the mount, composed of optical members, and moved in order to correct a tremble; a driver for driving the tremble correction optical system; a first controller including a first judging unit that judges whether a focal length exhibited by the taking lens falls within a predetermined range, and controlling photography; and a second controller including a second judging unit that judges whether a focal length exhibited by the taking lens falls within a predetermined range, and controlling tremble correction.
A tremble correction camera of the present invention includes: a detector for detecting a tremble of the camera; a tremble correction optical system interposed between a mount, in or from which a taking lens can be mounted or dismounted, and a main mirror, and moved in order to correct a tremble according to the tremble detected by the detector; a lens change switch to be used to dismount the taking lens from the mount; a detector for detecting whether the taking lens is mounted in the mount; and a movement control unit for controlling the movement of the tremble correction optical system according to a change in the state of either the lens mounting detector or the lens change switch.
A tremble correction camera of the present invention includes: a detector for detecting a tremble of the camera; a tremble correction optical system interposed between a mount, in or from which a taking lens can be mounted or dismounted, and a main mirror, and moved in order to correct a tremble according to the tremble detected by the detector; a driver for driving the main mirror; and a movement control unit for when the driver drives the main mirror, controlling the movement of the tremble correction optical system.